Kana Samonji
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Kana to Akashi |} '''Kana Samonji (左門字 香奈 Samonji Kana) is Rakuzan High's first year assistant manager. Out of four characters created by Nave, she is the only assistant manager in the group. Appearance Kana has medium height, fairly white skin, and long auburn hair with front bangs which frames her face and long extensions on both sides. During junior high, her hair is shorter for easy maintenance. She usually just let it loose and adorned it with two pieces of pink hairpins she got from her older sister Tomoko, just before she departs to Akashi household. When she is doing club activities or training, she tied it into a high ponytail or a bun. Her breasts are also large, even though it is not as large as Momoi’s. She is usually seen wearing Rakuzan High normal uniform. For ordinary house clothing, she often wears plain brown kimono. When going out, she keeps her clothing simple and ordinary; mostly blouse or shirtdress and pencil skirt with ballet pumps. She never wears fancy or expensive accessories, save for a beige wristwatch she get as a birthday gift from Akashi and her silver engagement ring. Personality Kana is someone you can call today's "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yamato_nadeshiko Yamato Nadeshiko]"; she is graceful, dignified, kind, patient, capable of doing house works, and has an immense respect for people around her. She's caring towards her family and friends, yet precisely restrains her associations with guys outside her or her fiancée’s prompt family and friends. She prefers to stay in the house and practicing ikebana or musical instrument rather than going outside, except for school or watching basketball match. Despite her strong outside, she is actually weak-minded; she is often blindly agreeing to whatever Akashi’s decisions is and gets easily swayed in front of Akashi’s dominating presence. She is also a worrywart; often refusing to eat when she is worrying about Akashi or her family and friends, leading to her unstable health. Background Kana hails from the wealthy Samonji family as their third and youngest daughter. The Samonji experienced a decline in their finances following the death of Kana's father, and their position is slowly becoming insecure to the point it could go into ruin anytime. Her mother took the position as the head of Samonji family and did everything she could to secure the family’s position; including marrying Kana's two older sisters to other wealthy and powerful families for the sake of financial support. Kana is not an exception; after graduating from elementary school, she was immediately betrothed to the powerful Akashi family's only son, Seijūrō Akashi. According to the old tradition in Samonji family, Kana was then sent to the Akashi household. Since then, she lives together with Akashi and attends the same school as him, both middle school and high school. Skills Kana used to play basketball during her elementary school and even joined the girls’ basketball club in her school, so she had a lot of experience on the said field. But after graduating from elementary school, she had to stop playing basketball since her family doesn’t like seeing her participating in “an extremely dangerous sport” and objects her for wanting to become an athlete, so she becomes assistant manager instead and was assigned into Teikō Junior High’s second string in middle school, and then to Rakuzan's first string after she graduated from Teikō. She was known for her exceptional multi-tasking skill; able to do multiple tasks at the same time easily and with neat, flawless result. Relationships Seijūrō Akashi Akashi is her fiancée. She was betrothed to him since the both of them graduated from elementary school. She lives together with him and she gets attracted to him due to his kind and respectful nature. But after the incident with Murasakibara which awakens both Emperor Eye and the other Akashi, she become scared of him; or actually, she is scared to offend him in any way possible, which is the origin of her weak-minded. She tried her best to overcome her fear bit by bit and eventually accepts, even though the fear still lingers slightly, the existence of the "other" Akashi while never cease to hope that one day the "real" Akashi will be back. She vowed to herself no matter which Akashi in front of her right now, she would always stay beside him and offer him whatever supports she can provide if he ever need it. Chihiro Mayuzumi Mayuzumi is Kana’s senior. She often takes pity on him being scorned at while in daily training and often found herself comforting him as the assistant manager of the club. During Winter Cup final, Kana is the only one stood up for him when the Uncrowned Generals scorned Mayuzumi for his faults, despite the sharp gaze she received from Akashi. Shōta Higuchi The team manager, Kana's senior, and technically her direct "boss" as she is the assistant manager of the team. They somewhat share a brother-sister relationship. Trivia *Her motto is “''Patience''”. *Her favorite food is salted salmon. *Her hobby is practicing ikebana and painting. Recently, she is into koto training after seeing Akashi playing violin once. *Her specialty is sadō/chanoyu (Japanese tea ceremony). *Her best subject is Home Economics. *She is a member of Library Committee. *She dislikes sharks as she finds it scary. *Her favorite type of man is respectful and kind. *She has a mother and two older sisters (Tomoko Samonji and Haruka Samonji). Her second older sister, Haruka, ended up dating Midorima after her divorce (Haruka is two years older than Midorima; his exact type of girl). *She spends her free time gardening. *The player she has her eyes on is Kagami. *She is very modest despite coming from a well-known family. She often denies that her family is wealthy, and instead said that it was possible thanks to other families’ supports. *She was quite unattractive during her elementary school and was called “Witch” by her male classmates. She spent a long time taking care of herself and now she was considered ‘beautiful’ in her high school. *She is a light sleeper. A slight noise is enough to wake her up. *She had a tendency to address Midorima and Kise informally, added with suffix “''-tan''” to their names (Ryoutan, Shintan). *She speaks in very formal, ojousama-ish Japanese. She still uses the old "warawa" or "watakushi" to refer herself, as well as using feminine sentences, such as no ne or da wa. *She is weak to cold weather. *Kana's surname, Samonji (左門字) comes from the sword smithing school Samonji (左文字派) in Kamakura period. His full name is Saemonzaburo (左衛門三郎). *The old tradition mentioned in her background is, whenever a girl from Samonji family had found a suitable husband or get betrothed, she would be sent to her soon-to-be husband's family to live with them, to learn about her fiancée’s habits, including his likes and dislikes, to be able to serve him better when they finally get married and to get her accustomed with her new family. Notes *FATE/Extra Female Protagonist, art by ぶうそらお (Artist's Pixiv) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Rakuzan High Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Cerulean Moon Category:DRAFT